A Cadeira Premiada
by suppaii
Summary: Kagome não era uma pessoa com sorte, logo, nunca havia ganho nada na vida, quando é que ela iria se imaginar ganhando uma semana inteira com uma das bandas mais populares do Japão? Céus, nem mesmo fã ela era. InuKag/SesRin/SanMIr.


**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha & Cia. não me pertencem.

* * *

><p><p>

**A CADEIRA PREMIADA.**

**Prólogo.  
>-<strong>

Ela fechou os olhos, e, ao abri-los consultou o relógio digital simples no pulso fino, constatou que já passara dez minutos desde o horário combinado, suspirou, pois _pelo andar da carruagem_ não sairia dali tão cedo. Sorriu sem graça para a senhorinha que estava à sua frente enquanto a esperava – a mais de trinta minutos - decidir se levaria uma luminária laranja ou vermelha, o que de inicio achou muito engraçado, já que nenhuma das duas dialogava com sofá de estampa geométrica que ela já havia escolhido.

A senhorinha continuava resmungando alguma coisa sobre gostar de coisas modernas e com um bom design, e que mudaria sua sala inteira já que a nora e o filho haviam decidido morar com ela. Suspirou, precisava ligar encontrar uma brecha e ligar para a amiga.

Quando um rapaz não muito alto vestindo o mesmo uniforme amarelo-ovo passou, não hesitou em chamá-lo e pedir que acompanhasse a senhora já que ela precisava conferir algo no estoque, sentiu um ligeiro frio na espinha quando o rapaz lhe lançou um olhar mortal e logo em seguida abriu um sorriso amarelo mais falso possível para a senhorinha, e então ele apontou sem nenhum critério para a luminária vermelha que estava na mão dela. Ponto, graças a Rin estava devendo uma pra Shippou, e ele sabia ser cruel.

Kagome se afastou com rapidez, procurando o celular dentro da calça _jeans skinny_ azul escuro que usava, Rin certamente não gostaria de ouvir que ela não poderia voltar para casa, discou os números que já decorados com destreza caminhando pelas grandes prateleiras repletas de objetos coloridos e chamativos, avistou a portinha que dava pro depósito e apressou o passo ao avistar o superior de costas no corredor ao lado, implorou mentalmente para que ele não a visse. "Atenda logo Rin" ecoava na sua mente ao fechar a portinha e constatar que a música animada que tocava no salão havia parado.

- Kagome você sabe que horas são? – ouviu a voz da amiga depois de mais dois toques – Eu não acredito que você se esqueceu do nosso compromisso! – a voz da amiga soava esganiçada, e ela podia ver do outro lado da linha a amiga passando as mãozinhas pelos cabelos castanhos escuro.

- É claro que eu sei Rin! – suspirou mais uma vez no dia – Estou ligando pra avisar que não vou poder mais passar em casa, a loja está lotada, e graças ao feriado temos pouco pessoal, todos aqui _vão_ fazer hora extra – ouviu a amiga murmurar algum xingamento e continuou – Rin, você sabe que eu _PRECISO_ do dinheiro.

- É claro que eu sei Ka-chan, mas você sabe como é importante pra mim, não sabe? – choramingou – E nós temos que chegar cedo na fila e garantirmos bons lugares, lembra?

- Olha Rin, eu vou ao show _direto_ da loja, pode ser? – cortou a amiga com rapidez ao ouvir passos se aproximando – Rin, eu vou ter que desligar agora, mas não se preocupe, _eu vou_. – desligou e escondeu o celular cor-de-rosa no bolso enquanto corria para uma das enormes estantes e pegava a primeira fruteira que estava na sua frente.

* * *

><p>Os dedos deslizavam com agilidade pelo teclado do celular, já era a décima mensagem que mandava para a amiga, todas as outras – como esperado – sem resposta. Rin, já estava a mais quatro horas na fila e aqueles saltos não ajudavam em nada, se pelo menos Kagome estivesse ali teria alguém com quem conversar, praguejou, havia sim outras garotas na fila, mas não sentia vontade de conversar com nenhuma delas. Trocou a música no <em>i-Pod<em>, sorriu ao ouvir a batida eletrônica acompanhada pela voz grave nos fones, ouvi-los sempre a fazia bem, mal podia esperar para finalmente vê-los ao vivo.

Nunca fora muito chegada à música, ainda mais musica _pop_, mas, depois da morte de sua mãe, o _debut_ daquela _banda_ fora a única coisa que a alegrara, e, por mais que Kagome insistisse, não era apenas pelo fato de todos os membros serem bonitos – o que de fato que ajudava – mas havia algo em suas músicas que a enfeitiçava, e a fazia fugir momentaneamente da realidade em que vivia. Riu consigo mesma ao se lembrar da amiga dizer "Mas você já tem vinte anos Rin! Já passou da idade!" com certeza era o que mais gostava na amiga, Kagome, não tentava agradá-la e, mesmo com a diferença de 11 meses haviam estudado juntas desde sempre e, ainda conseguia lembrar-se da amiga desde o jardim, no fundo sabia que poderia, sempre que precisasse, contar com ela.

Rin despertou de seus pensamentos com o leve toque no braço, Kagome havia apoiado as mãos no joelho, os cabelos ligeiramente bagunçados e respirava pesadamente ao seu lado, como se tivesse acabado de fugir de dois cães gigantes – riu internamente com a cena – só então percebeu que a amiga ainda usava o uniforme _horrível_ da loja em que trabalhava, sem poder evitar girou os olhos.

- Você podia pelo menos ter se trocado, _né Ka-chan_? – fingiu ignorar os olhares raivosos de algumas garotas mais atrás ao verem outra pessoa_ furar_ a fila.

- Desculpe, mas não deu tempo – não deixou de reparar que, mesmo com o _oxford_ de salto que estava usando ainda sim era menor que Kagome que calçava um velho par _converse_ vermelho – Se tivesse parado para trocar de roupa não estaria aqui agora, além do mais é _só_ um show Rin.

Já estava prestes a reclamar quando ouviu um barulho metálico seguido por gritinhos histéricos, os portões haviam se aberto. Puxou apressadamente um camisão rendado e entregou para a amiga.

- Imagina que você não ia se trocar, vista isso, aposto que vai ficar melhor.

- Ok Rin-chan, já que é tão importante assim... – Kagome tirou a camiseta amarelo-sol três vezes maior que ela com rapidez revelando a _blusinha preta_ que sempre usava por baixo, ignorando alguns olhares invejosos das garotas na fila, e logo vestiu a dada pela amiga.

- Assim está bem melhor! Sabe, vermelho _realmente_ combina com você – sorriu enquanto a amiga dobrava desajeitadamente o uniforme e jogava na bolsa velha de couro.

- Minha mãe também sempre diz, ela acha que é porque minha pele é clara, mas eu não tenho tanta certeza disso – Kagome riu antes de continuar – Você realmente caprichou, em, Rin-chan? Você até está usando salto alto!

- Se eu tivesse a sua altura provavelmente não precisaria deles – riu enquanto analisava a própria roupa, usava um blusão bege com pontos grandes de tricô que deixava à mostra a blusa de alças marrom-café que usava por baixo acompanhada pela _skinny jeans _escura e o par de _oxfords_ caramelo – Além do mais, vai que meu príncipe encantado também é um fã? – viu a amiga rir com gosto.

- Não é por nada Rin, mas você não acharia estranho um cara_ pagar_ para ver outros _homens rebolando_? Honestamente, prefiro não encontrar meu príncipe encantado por aqui – Kagome manteve o tom risonho na voz ao continuar – Além do mais você já deveria ter percebido que _não_ existem príncipes encantados no mundo real.

Riu, Kagome não tivera boas experiências no romance, mas _ainda_ sim poderia haver esperança, certo?

Ao se aproximarem dos grandes portões entregou o _ticket _para a amiga que, agradeceu num gesto mudo, e com um friozinho na barriga sentiu as batidas do seu coração acelerar.

* * *

><p>Andava apressada pelos longos corredores, carregava consigo um copo grande de café e ouvia atentamente a voz irritante de um dos <em>staffs <em>pelo fone de ouvido.

- _Você tem certeza_ que ele veio? – ouviu a confirmação – Isso é realmente surpreendente!

Parou em frente a uma porta, bateu ligeiramente perguntando em tom alto se "ainda havia alguém pelado", sorriu ao receber "não" como resposta, abriu a porta em seguida, todos os cinco homens já usavam os _outfits_ para a primiera música, Inuyasha – ao contrario dos outros - terminantemente não parecia feliz naquela calça justa de paetês, o que ela ignorou – ouviria as reclamações depois.

- Tenho boas noticias, _Sesshoumaru veio._ Tenho _certeza_ que aqueles _boatos_ chatinhos sobre a má relação de vocês terminam hoje! – apontou para o rapaz de cabelos brancos sentado despreocupadamente no sofá de couro vermelho no centro da sala, riu com o "feh!" que veio em resposta, Inuyasha poderia não ligar, mas, com certeza aquela velha rixa não fazia bem para a imagem de nenhum dos dois.

- Tem bastante gente lá fora? – Jakotsu perguntou sorridente.

- Sim, _casa cheia_, e com direito a gente do lado de fora pedindo pra entrar! – Sango não pôde evitar o tom histérico, haviam debutado a pouco mais de um ano e já tinha a capacidade para lotar uma arena enorme como aquela – Estou torcendo para que tudo saia perfeito hoje!

- Provavelmente vai sair. Nós temos a _manager_ mais eficiente e bonita de todas as _boybands_ do Japão. – Mirok nunca mudaria, mesmo conhecendo a condição em que viviam continuava sendo o velho galanteador de sempre.

- Feh! Você deveria colocá-lo em um programa de _obaa-san_ – Bankotsu riu com gosto no fundo da sala, e Inuyasha ponderou antes de continuar – Aliás, do jeito que esse daí é pervertido eu tenho pena de qualquer mulher que passe do lado dele! – ao terminar a frase Inuyasha socou de leve o ombro do amigo sentado ao seu lado.

- Sango, ouvi algo sobre 'um brinde' para uma fã hoje, não acha que deveríamos saber a respeito? – Kouga que até então estivera calado em frente ao espelho chamou a atenção pra si, cortando o clima descontraído. Então os olhares curiosos se dirigiram para a única figura feminina na sala.

- _Well_, já não _havíamos_ conversado sobre isso? – desconversou rapidamente – Sabe, é coisa simples... – viu Inuyasha no sofá fazer uma careta e voltar sua atenção para o celular moderno que possuía, respirou fundo antes de continuar – Bom, o prêmio é que, uma das fãs aqui presentes hoje vai passar uma semana com vocês – riu sem graça com olhar assassino que Bankotsu, do fundo da sala lhe lançou,olhou para o relógio no pulso e antes de sair com rapidez da sala, disse – Cinco minutos rapazes!

Ouviu o som estridente de algo se chocar com a porta ao fechá-la, provavelmente não haviam gostado da notícia, mas os conhecendo bem, atuariam bem como bons moços. De fato não era fácil controlar cinco homens crescidos, mas Sango gostava da sua profissão, além do mais era uma ótima maneira de permanecer perto _dele_.

* * *

><p>Kagome – talvez já pela milésima - vez suspirou, já fazia mais de uma hora que estava sentada naquela cadeira almofada e não agüentava mais ouvir os gritinhos agudos repetindo 'encore!' freneticamente, olhou para Rin o seu lado, as lágrimas ainda rolavam pelo rosto, não podia negar, haviam pegado bons lugares, quatro dos cinco membros haviam chegado perto o suficiente para que a amiga lhes tocasse a mão mas, céus! Ela não agüentava mais, não pela música, e nem pelas coreografias mas, pela gritaria geral que enchia o local.<p>

Viu – do piso do palco principal – os cinco membros surgiram, todos usavam _jeans_ - aparentemente caro - e camisetas estampadas – que se ela tivesse dinheiro sobrando poderia comprar na lojinha de _souvenir_. Girou os olhos, todos - sem exceção – estavam visivelmente cansados, e mesmo assim a gritaria – agora mais forte – ainda ecoava '_encore_' pela _quinta_ vez, sentiu _pena deles_.

O rapaz de cabelo branco - Rin havia lhe dito o nome mas não lembrava no momento – tentou inutilmente acalmar as garotas – que literalmente _iam a loucura_ – o rapaz disse qualquer coisa sobre precisarem ir embora, mas esperava vê-las em breve, e logo o moço ao lado comentou alguma coisa sobre fã sortuda. Oh! Então eles sorteariam algumas camisetas e a fã poderia se considerar sortuda? Ao lado Rin parecia surpresa ao som da palavra 'brinde', céus, ela podia comprar uma camiseta quando saíssem dalí.

- Bom, alguém com sorte na platéia vai ter o direto de passar uma semana conosco! – Kagome ao contrario das outras garotas não deixou de notar o tom amargo na voz do rapaz de cabelo branco – Estão preparadas? – um estrondoso 'sim' ecoou pela arena – Nosso fã sortudo _está_ sentado na poltrona duzentos e sessenta e sete! – Kagome riu internamente com a possibilidade de haver algum homem na platéia.

Kagome reparou que todas as garotas – inclusive Rin – viraram as cabeças para conferir com rapidez o número da poltrona que estavam sentadas, seguiu-se de reclamações soando por todas as partes, e então, por algum motivo estranho, cabeças começavam a girar instintivamente na sua direção. Kagome empalideceu perante o olhar chocado de Rin, que em seguida abriu o maior sorriso possível e a abraçou, havia dito alguma coisa como 'Deus, Ka-chan é a sua poltrona!' mas ela Kagome, estava suficiente chocada –demais - para detectar algum nexo naquelas palavras.

Como assim, de todas as fãs presentes lá, por que diabos a poltrona escolhida _tinha_ que ser justo a dela? Der repente tudo ficou claro – aliás muito claro por sinal – e ela percebeu que os holofotes que há pouco procuravam pela poltrona premiada passaram a _denunciá-la,_ as bochechas ganharam um tom avermelhado – e mais rápido do que gostaria o rosto inteiro estava vermelho. Naquele momento sentiu que iria chorar.

Os cinco rapazes pareceram caminhar em sua direção e, o de cabelo prateados lhe estendeu a mão, para que pudesse subir ao palco, inda estava tão incrédula que Kagome – ao contrário do rapaz - não conseguiu sentir o ligeiro choque que percorreu seu corpo pelo simples contato físico, ouviu uma salva de palmas ecoar pelo salão, o que de fato contrastava com as carrancas na platéia, procurou com o olhar a amiga, Rin pelo contrário sorria, e foi graças a amiga que Kagome encontrou forças para, ao parar entre os rapazes, abrir o sorriso mais falso de sua vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Fim do prólogo.<strong>

E é a partir daí que as coisas começam a acontecer ;D

_Queria pedir desculpas a quem estava acompanhando minha outra fic, mas nesse – realmente longo - período que estive ausente aconteceram muitas coisas – boas, e outras não – que me impediram de continuá-la, mas por alguma razão, eu ainda sinto muita vontade de terminá-la um dia._

Quanto a esta fic, que um tema bem mais "cômico" que a outra, pretendo que seja breve, e dentro possível atualizá-la com freqüência. xD  
>Bom, não reparem nos erros gramaticais e derivados, já faz algum tempo que terminei o colégio, portanto um looongo tempo sem aulas de português.<br>Não sei, acho que o prólogo pode ter soado meio corrido, mas eu pretendo desenvolver alguns pontos do show no decorrer da história. =X

**Bom, caso ache merecido, a autora ficaria muito, mas muito mesmo, feliz em receber a sua review.**

**Até a próxima. o/**


End file.
